


Piquer une crise

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Piece
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Quand Rocket de Marvel rencontre Tony Tony Chopper de One Piece (Pas besoin de connaître le deuxième fandom)
Relationships: Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Rocket Racoon & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Piquer une crise

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> L'été dernier, j'ai découvert le manga One Piece. L'un des personnages est un renne qui peut se transformer en humain (longue histoire, chercher juste Tony Tony Chopper sur Google pour voir sa bouille adorable).   
> Et j'avais juste envie de le faire rencontrer Rocket. Parce que voilà.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La foule était compact. De nombreuses personnes s’y croisaient, de toute formes et de toutes couleurs. Et parmi tous ces gens, se trouvait un petit garçon.

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Un raton laveur !

Immédiatement, un homme vêtu d’un manteau de cuir rouge se tourna vers son ami, prêt à le voir piquer une crise. Ce dernier, cherchait effectivement la personne qui avait dit ça, et lorsqu’il repéra l’enfant, il prit la parole, en même temps qu’une autre créature.

-Je ne suis pas un putain de raton laveur !

-En fait, je suis un renne.

Les deux créatures qui avaient parlé se tournèrent l’une vers l’autre. La première était une sorte d’animal assez petit, couvert de fourrure et ressemblant fortement à un raton laveur. Mais ressemblant seulement, hein, ce n’était certainement pas un raton laveur. La seconde faisait à peu près la même taille, et possédait des sabots aux quatre pattes. Il se tenait debout comme un humain, et avait adorable un museau bleu, et de grande cornes dépassant de sous son chapeau.

-T’es quoi toi ?

-Un renne qui a mangé le fruit du du démon de l’humain.

-Rien compris. Tu ressemble à un raton laveur.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles plus à cet animal que moi.

Sentant la catastrophe venir, l’homme à la veste rouge tenta de couper la conversation.

-Rocket, on est en retard, il faut rejoindre les autres…

-Minute, Quill, je me laisserai pas insulter par une putain de peluche !

-Je suis un docteur ! Et toi aussi tu ressemble à une peluche !

-Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Je suis un mécano super doué, j’ai des putains d’armes, et je ne suis pas mignon.

-En fait…. si.

Rocket eu pour premier réflexe de se préparer à affronter la créature qui osait lui dire qu’il était une peluche, mais en regardant de plus près l’espèce de raton laveur à corne, il se ravisa. Il était beau trop mignon, et même lui ne se sentait pas de lui faire du mal.

-Achète toi des lunettes, la peluche.

-Mais je suis très sérieux. Il ne faut pas te dénigrer ainsi. Tu as le droit d’être badass et mignon, tu sais ? Ce n’est pas grave, tu seras toujours aussi fort !

-Mais je veux pas être mignon, c’est tout !

-Oh… C’est triste.

Et là, la petite créature eu une moue triste, faisait se sentir mal Rocket.

-Mais soit pas triste, c’est pas grave !

-Mais si ! Il faut apprendre à t’accepter !

Voyant Peter Quill rire en regardant Rocket, le petit renne lui lança un regard noir.

-Et ne l’encourage pas toi ! C’est ton ami, tu devrais le soutenir vers la voix de la vérité !

-Je…

L’ignorant, la peluche à sabot se retourna vers Rocket.

-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mais souviens toi de ça ! Tu es mignon et tu es fort en même temps !

Et l’inconnu s’enfonça dans la foule d’un pas joyeux.

Rocket resta un moment silencieux.

-Ça vas aller ? Demanda Quill.

-Je suis mignon, je suis fort, et je te bottes le derrière si tu parles de ça aux autres. Allons y.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les démons (vous vous reconnaîtrez) : oubliez ce texte, merci.
> 
> Pour le reste du monde (et les démons aussi) : merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
